Republic of Long Island
The''' Republic of Long Island''' (RLI) is an unrecognized micronation located in the State of New York. RLI declared independence from the United States of America on March 16th, 2019. There is no constitution, and the declaration of Independence was sent to Andrew Cuomo. Beginning The RLI's Declaration of Independence was written and sent to the governor of New York on March 14th, 2019. The author of it, President L, did not get a response back and this deterred him from making moves. However, on March 16th, 2019, he decided to go through with the plan and officially seceded from the United States. Territory And Land Claims President L claimed the entire New York county of Suffolk. Nobody really cared because nobody recognized the country. In reality, the micronation only controls 2.5 miles. Since then, President L claimed the entire island, which got him into two conflicts with the RFG and KLI. President L is currently looking to form a union with the previously mentioned nations to protect the island. Relations with the RFG have soured, however, and President L is currently focusing on the area he actually controls. When he learned that the RFG had collapsed, he scrapped the Union State plan and focused on national issues. With the Kingdom of Long Island collapsing, President L believes the RLI is the only micronation on Long Island. States The republic officially had 4 states. Suffolk, Nassau, and Brooklyn and Queens. Suffolk was admitted into the republic on March 16, while Nassau was admitted on June 4. Brooklyn and Queens were admitted on June 14. On October 12, Nassau, Brooklyn, and Queens were released from the republic. Antarctica Land Claim On October 26, 2019, President L claimed 3 unnamed islands in Antarctica. The islands lay south of New Zealand and are uninhabitable. They're named Skits Island, Molossia Island, and Jackson Island. They're collectively known as the "Long Island Archipelago." Government The Republic of Long Island is a republic with an absolute ruler as a president. The president has complete and total control over the micronation, save for a few advisers to help check him and make sure corruption is not an issue. The President is allowed 2 terms in office, although President L is technically allowed 3 because there was no election for MS. Leader The leader of the RLI makes all the decisions on how the country functions and how foreign relationships are forged. So far, there have only been two leaders. President L and MS. President L currently served two terms as president, once as the first leader and twice as the third. President L is also a member of the Patriotic Party of The Republic of Long Island, or the PPRLI for short. the party is very patriotic, almost nationalistic. As of 2019, it is the only party with any power in the republic. Head Of State The Republic of Long Island appointed British Monarch Queen Elizabeth II as their head of state. The title is more honorary as the Queen does not even know the micronation exists and does not claim it as a part of the commonwealth. Documents Political Parties National Anthem The national anthem of the Republic of Long Island is the instrumental version of "Dixie" or "Dixie's Land", a song celebrating the Southern way of life. President L was born in New York and is not a southerner. However, due to his interest in history and music, he chose this song's instrumental. Of course, being a Northerner, President L chose to use the instrumental version of the song because the current lyrics for the song don't reflect the republic. On August 13th, 2019, President L officially gave the republic a marching song, adopting "Flags Of Freedom" as it's marching song. This song more accurately represents the ideals of the RLI, with democracy and freedom for all a key idea in the march. National Flag The Republic of Long Island has a tricolor flag inspired by both the Netherlands and New York City. The top stripe of the flag is orange, symbolizing the Dutch influence on NY. The white stripe represents purity and a new beginning for the peoples of Long Island. The blue represents the British (specifically the English) and their language. On February 10, 2020, President L named the flag "Iron Will". Pledge To The Republic Much like the United States of America, the Republic of Long Island has a pledge. It is meant to be recited at major public events, during school hours, and before a television show starts. ''Standing before this noble flag, I pledge my loyalty to the great republic and for all it stands for. We are one nation, indivisible, where justice and peace prevail. '' The pledge is a sort of mix between the US pledge and South Korean pledge. When hearing and reciting the pledge, one must have their left hand over their heart. Military The RLI has a dormant military, however, citizens are allowed to join the army at the young age of 14. Both President L and President MS have taken oaths to protect the RLI and its citizens. Wars and Conflicts Foreign Relations Macronational Recognition Flag Evolution September 6, 2015 (Created by Achaley on Deviant art) |May 15-May 19, 2019 (5 days) |- | |Inverted V |September 4, 2012 Created by lizard-socks |May 19-May 22 (4 Days) |- | |Empress State |May 22, 2019 |May 22-Present |} Category:Island micronations Category:Federal Republics Category:Republics